Orphan (Miku x Len)
by vanii03
Summary: -REALLY OLD AND BADLY WRITTEN- Miku always wanted a place to call home, someone to call family. One day her wish finally came true after meeting a boy named Len.
1. Chapter 1

_Small town.. The snow was falling, I was hardly breathing.. my vision.. wait.. where am I? All I hear.. is a muffled voice.. wait.. a boy..? _

_"I will.. I'll take you here again! I promise.." _

_T-take me where? Where am I? What's going on?! Just then.. everything turned white, not a single movement, it was a world of nothingness. "Miku..?" _

_That same voice... who is it coming from.. it sounds so familiar.. is it from that boy? _

I was walking across the streets of this lonely, cold hearted town. An orphan, that's what I was.. a short, tealhaired girl, with no parents.. no family.. all alone.

"Hey!" Called a enraged voice coming from behind me, my black noodle stapped dress following me behind me, my bare feet running as fast as they could. "Get back here you nasty little brat!" he kept yelling, I had stolen some shoes. I kept running, but  
things got bad when I reached a dead end.. uh oh I turned around and saw the market guy blocking my escape. I winced, feeling utterly terrified,I only wanted to see what these shoes felt like.. that's all.. I felt a tear slide down my cheek,  
as I squeezed my eyes shut, ready for my terrible fate of finally being caught, but it never came.

I opened one eye a little, "H-huh?" A young blonde boy, who had a small ponytail tracing behind him, had jumped out of no where and hit the man in the head with a big piece of metal scrap, then quickly grabbed my hand and ran for it while the man was  
unconcious.

"w-who are you?!" I asked shyly, my voice rising higher and higher, "Your prince in shining armor!" He yelled back giving me a smirk. A burn on my face, bright red, had marked itself there as he said those words, he saved me.. so he is like my prince!  
"Where are we going!?" "To my house!" He yelled back. A house? Surely this boy couldn't have a true house, when you looked at him, you would say he was poor.. why? Because he had a torn up blu-ish cloak on his back, and his clothes were dirty with  
stains on them!

He led me to a small skinny looking ally, it had a dead end not far, I didn't know what was going on. I waited paicently for him to reply, it was silent, "This is my house, welcome!" He greeted, grinning a wide grin on his face. I smiled as he showed  
me a small little shelter made out of cardboard, it had an old blanket covering the entrance, which kept the cold out. There was a space enough for three teenagers to sit down, Good thing there was only two little kids.

"You wanna live with me?" He asked, I quickly nodded, "May I?" He nodded in reasponse. I smiled and hugged him as tight as I could, I finally have a home! _A family.._


	2. Chapter 2

_I- My legs.. aren't moving.. they wont move! Where am I? _

_I felt like I was trapped in a world of still ness, where I was the only one there.. My memories were soon fading, I can't feel anything.. no feelings at all.. no happiness.. no love.. yet.. I'm crying?!_

"So.. what's your name?" I asked shyly, "Len, what's yours?" "Miku.." I mumbled, "I'm an orphan.. how 'bout you?" I flinched at that word.. 'Orphan' Just a child without a home, "Well now! I'm not! and you aren't either!" I said, slowly getting tensed, "B-because.. I'm your family now! And if we have family, then we aren't alone! s-so that means were not orphans!" I bravely finished my sentence.

His expression definetly told me he was surprised at what I had said, I looked down, Maybe I wasn't His family.. Maybe I was just some girl that he met.

"I suppose so.." He finally said, I looked up, surprised, but he was calm.. watching the outside world from a hole in the blanket, he could clearly see the street if he looked a little sideways.

"I-" "This world is ugly.. cruel.. mean.. scary.. anywords that describe fear.. but somehow.. we're living in it.." He said, I looked back down, his wise words were true. This world is very difficult.. especially since we're both 7 year olds, "And.. this world can be very beautiful and caring at the same time.. but that's only for people who don't understand it." I smiled, "How about we play family? I can be the mommy and you can be the daddy, we have to take care of each other!" I suggested smirking, "Mhm" He blushed and smiled, "You go out and get things, while I tidy up the house!" I giggled cuddling with him. Then it became silent, we stayed in that position, his eyes were cold and sad, I then wondered.

How many times had he starred at that street? Alone? Abandoned? Waiting for someone to come for him.. but no one came.. Felt what I was feeling like.. I had recently been stealing things, I know I had shoes that fit me perfectly, well to tell the truth.. a little lose. Then a couple times, len would steal me a hat or a coat, or socks. The next morning, he taught me how to steal bread! We ran quickly away, and when we made it back, we started eating, the bread.. was so delicious.. it made my eyes water.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why am I here? Am I to suffer in this world forever? This world only allowed one feeling, loneliness. I look around, just white, nothing there.. wait.. what's that? A blurry substance from afar.. I turned around thinking Its just another illusion.. _

_"Miku.." I heard a calm yet familiar voice had whispered, I turn my head listening to where the soothing call was coming from, my eyes widened as I saw a lady that looked like me, "miku.. come here please.. come to your mother.." She pleaded, I instantly started running to her,My legs, they're moving, tears falling, Someone! Someone's here, for me._

_"Miku.. come on.. I know you can walk! " She said, then I saw another figure come, a tiny baby girl, only a few years old crawling up to her mother. My heart nearly stopped, i-its.. a memory? I winced and stepped back, and then.. my legs fell.._ _

A few years passed, we both were age fourteen, we both got very good at trickery and stealing, and we relied on each other, when things got worse. Today we were casually strolling, len stole me a cloak to wear, it was warm.. yet torn.. It hid our faces.

"Miku, I'll be right back!" He exclaimed running off, I nodded and looked around the streets, same people.. same faces.. same streets. Something caught my eye, a flyer on a wooden post, I looked at it in amazement, A girl in beautiful clothing, and her hair was so beautiful! I knew I would never be able to look like that, her skin was shining, yet mine is so dirty.. you can hardly see my rosy cheeks. I began to feel like I'll never be beautiful like her.. my short hair was cut by many mean people.. it used to be long.. I sighed sadly, but then felt a hand interact with mine.

I turned my head to see that blonde boy, I know and love. "Len?" "Don't worry.. someday.. we'll dance just like they do.. and we'll wear nice clothes.. and we'll start our dance like this" He kneeled before me gently laying his lips on my hand. I smiled, I really would love that.. was what I wanted to say, but before I knew it I was coughing.


	4. Chapter 4

How long am I to stay here? Am I supposed to stay here until I remember something? Or am I supposed to stay here forever.. my thoughts are disappearing! What am I to do?! If I'm supposed to remember something, or someone important, I won't ever be able to remember who, or what it was!

My eyes were fading.. I just need to rest.. for a while.. maybe I'll remember then.. I just know I will.. _

Today Len was out, stealing and walking around the streets again, the seasons were changing, leaves were falling and drying out.. and before we knew it.. it was raining soft powdery snow.. It was tough at winter time, many people we're getting sick.

The girl that lived in the building right next to the Ally, had died from an illness.. I heard crying, and It was hard to sleep..

I kept coughing until the time Len had said those words to me, My face turned pale, and my hands turned ice cold! What am I going to do.. am getting sick? I fell asleep, Len? where are you.. I'm not feeling good.. where are you len?! The moment I woke up, I saw a pile of blood right next to me, I saw it trail from my lips. I tried to wipe it away, but it just kept flowing, until I coughed out the rest of the blood.

Len had returned from a hards day work, finding me lying there life less.. "Miku! Miku!? Are you alright?!" was a muffled crying, I looked up to see that boy I had bonded with, "w-welcome.. back len.." I said, barely able to give him that kind smile I greeted him with everytime he came back.

"Miku? What happened, are you sick?" He asked me, "N-no.. just feeling weird.. I guess it's because I'm hungry.." I lied hiding the blood stains, I knew it.. I was going to die.. wasn't I?


	5. Chapter 5

I was wandering this world I had known for a long time.. then I see something in the distance, a black blurry spot.. I walked up to it more.. a human..? A human! A human shape, I'm not the only one here?!

I felt this was not a illusion.. I felt this was real.. I ran quickly up to the figure.. but it was getting futher and futher away the more I ran to it, tears were quickly shedded, the figure was standing there.. just waiting.. but it felt like it was getting more distant.. no matter how fast I was running.._

Len was getting suspicious more and more, as I got weaker and weaker, coughing more and more. Len finally figured out I was Sick.. he knew.. I didn't have much time left to be his family..

"Hey.. Miku.. Today, let's take a break from stealing.. I want to bring you somewhere.." He said depressingly, I wondered where he was wantng to take me.. he grabbed my hand and started running, I kept trying to follow len.

"W-where are we going Len..?" I asked him, he never answered.. it was a far walk.. definetly far from the ally we called home.. I thought this road never stopped! But then.. I heard beautiful waves, and the sunset.. an orange dreamy sky had flown there.. and seaguls returning home.. we were at the ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

P-please tell me why I'm here! PLEASE! I WANT TO GO BACK! Whatever I did! Please.. just let me go back! wait.. where'd the figure go? wait.. the ocean.. the boy.. that voice.. _

"Len!" I called running up to the cold, yet nice water.. the sand was cold because of the snow that had fallen.. "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. He smiled, and soon took my hand. Surprised, he started to dance with me.. we spun around a few times.. and laughed.. cheered.. I kept tripping due to dizziness.

But when it was all over, I started coughing again, falling to my knees I laid on the soft sand, len quickly panicked! "L-len.. I'm fine.." I winced, sitting up, "No your not.." his voice cracked, his eyes watered suddenly bringing me into a hug, "I knew.. I knew your going to die!" He said tears full of regrets, "W-what..?"

"Please.. don't leave me miku! You're my family.. and.. I.. I Love you miku! I always have! Your beautiful flawless skin, your beautiful shiny teal hair, and your beautiful eyes..." He was crying, my eyes widened and started to water too.. just saying those things.. makes me cry..

"I'm not pretty.." my voice cracked, as I wiped my tears away. He grabbed my arms, "You are pretty! Your the prettiest girl I've ever seen! That's why your the mommy and I'm the daddy remember?! We love each other, and maybe we can have a child one day!" He said, again I cried. "Please don't leave me.." he paused, "I love you.." He lightly gave me a kiss on the lips, I cried though I was happy, "Len.. I love you two.." I whispered after we broke from the kiss. I lied back down, my head was getting dizzier and dizzier.

"I'm the mommy... and your the daddy..." I whispered, my vision was getting blurry, "Hey I got you this apple..." Len chuckled weakly scratching his cheek. I smiled weakly looking to the side.

"I-" I paused, his attention flew to me, "I want to eat..." I whispered, "But I guess it's too late... for that now.." I said. He laid next to me and grabbed my hand, "Miku.." He said, then I felt a pair of arms engulf me. I smiled getting ready to close my eyes. "Miku! Miku! Miku!" He repeated, I knew he was shocked, he didn't want to lose me... did he?

"MIKU MIKU! MIKU!" He cried. "Hey? Can you take me here again? I'll get better... I promise... then we can dance again... eat again... we can be parents one day... we'll live in an actual house... we wont be known as orphans anymore... we'll be real family... but I want to come here again.." I said. My strength was dying. That did it, Len was crying hard now, he had blood on his hand from running with me earlier. "Miku... I'll take you here again, I promise!" He whispered giving me a forced smile. He hugged me tighter then ever before. I smiled, "Goodbye... Len..." I whispered. I finally closed my eyes. _


	7. Chapter 7

A light?

"Miku?" I looked and saw the boy again, he was shocked but then ran up to me. "MIKU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" I smiled, I know why... I know why I'm here now... "I wont..." _

My eyes widened, "M-miku..?" I asked, no reply. The tears were flowing again, "MIKU!?" I screamed shaking her a little, TRYING hard to wake her up. No answer. I panicked. "S-someone..?" I whispered. I carried her up, bridal style, with all my strength, I ran into the town, people looked at me, starring. "PLEASE!? SOMEONE HELP ME?!" I screamed with all my might. People just stared. "HOW?! HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE BE SO HEARTLESS?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No one came... I've never cried so hard in my life.

I touched her beautiful face, smiling weakly, "I'm the daddy... so I must protect the mommy..." I whispered. I went back to our little "House". I found a old knife and took it. Finally... I can be with her... I can be with the one I love... then I can protect her...! I thought smiling. I struck it into my heart, It hurt a lot, but not as much as it hurt not being with her...

I smiled and lied next to my love. She looked beautiful... the snow began to fall, my sight became blurry, this world doesn't care about us. So I have nothing to lose anymore... I'll see you soon... I thought. A trail of blood came out of my mouth. I closed my eyes and finally took my last breath.

Goodbye...


	8. Epilogue

I rushed quickly over to the hospital, my breath could be seen within the snowy air. My blonde bangs covering my worried face. My ponytail swaying in the wind, Miku was going into labor. I nearly dropped my grocery bags when I heard Miku call me. I started to panic, we might not be able to make it in all this snow!

So I called Rin to come over and help, Rin is a nurse, she should know these things. When I finally made it home, Miku was in a little ball, screaming in pain. I quickly got my shoes off and helped her to the bed. Rin finally came along with her friend Gumi.

"I'm here!" She screamed, their footsteps echoing in the hallway, "Rin, what should I do?!" "Calm down Len, Gumi please prepare hot water, Len I need you to calm down and help me." She smiled kindly at Miku. I nodded, "Miku breathe in and out please." Miku did what she was told. Eventually she did her best, it all paid off once I heard a beautiful baby girl's cry. I was the first to hold her after Rin.

"Let's name her Chi.." "Eh?" "She's so small and fragile.." Miku smiled, I put the baby in her arms, after the introduction we bathed her. Luka and Kaito came in and got to hold her as well. Finally we can live together as a family.. I'm so happy.. Thank you Miku..


End file.
